The Princess and the Dragon
by FairiesHaveTails
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was born in a world without magic but all of that changes because of a wish she made when she was seven. Does her wish really come true? Does she really find a place with magic, or does she fall into a trap? Read it to find out. Sorry if this sucks, but please try my story! (Couples- Nalu and some Gruvia) Rated T for some violence. :P
1. A Wish

**Hey!**

**Sorry I haven't written any stories in a while.**

**I also want to say sorry for deleting all of my other stories!**

**Anyway, I hope you ship NaLu because a downpour of it is coming. (Not in this chapter though!)**

**Hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. (I wish I did.)**

* * *

_**Lucy Heartfilia, Age 7.**_

_Once upon a time, there was a princess whom lived alone in a castle for 5 years. The young princess was only 12 years old and she had no mother or father to watch her. One day, the lonely princess Isabella decided to leave her castle to find a thing called 'magic.' She hoped it would bring her happiness._

_That morning the princess prepared for a day of adventure. She combed her beautiful long blonde hair and put it up in pigtails. The princess also took off her tiara and put on her black robe. Then, she left her lonely castle. As she roamed the streets of her land, she found a mysterious man in the alleys. At first she was cautious around the man until he told her he knew about an ancient thing called magic. The young girl got caught up in his stories and asked him if there was still such a thing. The man told her he had a lacrima, one filled with magic, which he could sell to her. After a long day filled with stories of magic, the princess returned to her castle with a magic lacrima._

_At midnight, Princess Isabella held up the lacrima in the moonlight. She called out to the heavens, _"Oh thy heavens in the sky. I have been granted this magical gift, and with it I hope to gain powers. Please, bless me with its power, let me be one with it."_ She then held it to her heart and in a matter of seconds both her and the lacrima started to glow. The two became one and the princess was granted magical powers._

_Princess Isabella bestowed happiness around her with the magic she was given. Yet one fateful day it all changed, an evil king came and was jealous of the ancient power she had. The king of evil attacked her citizens and their homeland. He took over and ruled the land with an iron fist. He made the citizens his slaves, and if one of them disobeyed they would be executed. As of the princess, the king locked her up in a dungeon. He tortured and tested on her every day, trying to figure out how she got her magic abilities. Even though she was being tortured, Isabella never told him about the lacrima because she feared he would use its power for evil._

_After 7 years of torturous treatment, word got out that the king had a son. A prince. He was 19, and he supposedly returned to his father's kingdom. When the king heard of this, he decided to make arrangements for his son to get married. Now 18, Princess Isabella was chosen to be his bride. She tried with all her will to get away from the evil king because all the young girl wanted was true love. Yet, her attempts failed and she was forced to become engaged. In three months she was to be married._

_Every day, the prince would come into her chamber and torture her. Eventually, after three months of terror passed, Princess Isabella sadly walked down the aisle in a wedding dress. The young maiden wore a tremendous gown, yet she did not feel as pretty as she may have looked. With her beautiful brown eyes, she looked up and stared in disgust at whom she was to marry. A cruel wicked man, one that loved to get what he wanted. As the priest said his lines, the blonde stood in despair. _

"_Prince James, do you take Princess Isabella to be your wife," the old priest asked the prince. He smirked and said, "I do." After he did, he leaned towards Isabella and whispered, "You'll enjoy our honeymoon tonight, my sweet." The princess immediately shivered. The priest ignored this and looked at Isabella, "Princess Isabella, do you take Prince James to be your husband?" She paused, wanting to shout on the top of her lungs 'I will never do such a horrid thing!', but she knew this was her fate. There was no escaping this terrifying wedding, she closed her eyes and let a tear fall onto her cheek. 'Goodbye my true love. Wherever you are,' she whispered. Then, the princess opened her eyes and was about to say the words 'I do,' when the door flew open and someone yelled, "I object!"_

_Princess Isabella looked up in shock to see a salmon-color haired man. A smile flew onto her face, one that had been missing for seven years. She started to approach this man when the prince grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. "You cannot waltz in here and proclaim you want to marry my soon-to-be wife," the prince yelled. "She doesn't want to be your wife! This piece of garbage I'm about to marry should be happy! So happy she wouldn't even think about marrying you! She's lucky enough she gets to marry someone as rich and handsome as me! Now get lost commoner!" The prince knelt down in front of Isabella, "Now you may finish, say what you've been wanting to say from the start." The princess stood up, "If that is what you wish. What I've been wanting to say is… that I don't want to marry a spoiled ugly man like you! Yes, you may have money and looks but on the inside you are a selfish greedy man!" _

_With that the princess walked down a few steps and came face-to-face with the man who saved her. "Thank you kind sir for freeing me of his prison. Now, may I ask what your name is?" The man smiled, "Of course milady, my name is Felix Dragon." Princess Isabella smiled at the kind man named Felix. "If I could, I would like the honor of being your wife Sir Felix." The salmon haired man accepted her offer and the two happily left the castle._

_**10 years later…**_

_Isabella and Felix are happily married in a small cottage. The happy couple had two children, Lily and Sebastian. Every night while Felix was out hunting for their dinner, Isabella would tell her children about how a princess and dragon fell in love._

_**The End.**_

Layla closed the book called 'The Princess and the Dragon.' She smiled to her seven year old daughter, Lucy, "Okay sweetie, it's time to go to bed now." Mrs. Heartfilia picked up a doll wearing a bright blue dress with blonde hair. "Say good night to your little sister, Lucy." Lucy yawned and whispered goodnight to her sister. Just as her mother was about to leave the room, Lucy asked a question, "Will I ever find my dragon?" Layla giggled, "Of course my sweet. Your dragon is waiting for you."

After her mother left, Lucy got out of bed at midnight and looked up at the starry night sky. _"Oh heavens of thy starry night sky. Do you think you could grant me with your powers? Could you give a young girl like me the power of the stars in this magic less world? Please." _With that, Lucy went back into her bed and fell asleep.

**One Week Later.**

Lucy Heartfilia woke up and saw the Heartfilia's maids rushing all over the house. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. "What's going on," she asked innocently to one of the maids. The maid looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry Lucy…," she hugged the young girl and wiped away a few tears, "Sir Jude would like to see you right away in his study."

The young blonde girl ran down the hallway and stopped in front of her father's study. Immediately, she knocked on the door and walked inside, "Father? Is something wrong? The maid's seem to be frantic today." Her father sat at his desk and knelt down before his daughter. "Jillian will be taking you out shopping for dresses today, so be a good girl." Lucy looked at her father confused, "Why do I need a dress? I already have plenty." Her father sighed, "You need a special dress." Finally, he gave up, "I guess I should just tell you already, Lucy, Layla is dead." The young girl stared at her father with brown eyes that were filled with tears.

Lucy ran away into her room and cried. After an hour of crying, she got up and searched for a book. Finally, she pulled a book from her shelf and held it close to her chest. "Mommy… I miss you mommy." The blonde girl looked at the book, and tears filled her eyes again as she read the cover. "The Princess and the Dragon," she whispered to herself. She read it over and over again, and finally tears fell on the book. On the word princess, the sad princess.

**5 years later.**

Lucy sat alone in the library looking at all the books to read. This was all she ever did these days, for her father never paid attention to her anymore and the maids were always busy working. The twelve year old girl sighed to herself. 'I wish I could leave this boring place. Go on an adventure,' she thought. "If only my wish could come true. Maybe bringing happiness to everyone like Princess Isabella will also bring me happiness." She said aloud.

**Later that Night.**

Lucy got out of the shower and changed into casual clothes. "That's it! I can't stay in this house any longer! It's too lonely," she said to herself and packed a bag. "If only that wish could come true… maybe… I could make friends if I had magic." She sighed, "No… magic doesn't exist in this land. This is a magic less world." The girl looked at the sky, "I wonder if there is a world with magic… maybe I can go there and get magical powers!" Lucy laughed at herself, "Don't be silly. There is no such thing as other worlds. Especially ones with magic."

Before the young Heartfilia girl left, she picked up 'the book.' "If only..." she whispered. Lucy shook her head and shoved the book in her bag. "Time to go," she turned around and smiled at her doll, "Bye little sister." The blonde opened her door and a bright light shined in her face. "W-what is this th-" Before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled into the light.

* * *

**Hah... Hope you liked it.**

**Yeah… I know it sucked.**

**But I promise you it will get better!**

**Oh and sorry, but no NaLu in this chapter! Woops.**

**Please comment if you want me to continue this story. Bye!**


	2. A New World

**Hey.**

**Sorry I haven't written anything in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

_**Lucy Heartfilia, Age 12, Fiore.**_

**07-07-07**

It was nearly dawn in Fiore when magic started to fill the air. As the magic grew larger, a portal began growing in a small farm town. It was so powerful, fires started to spread throughout the town causing chaos. Yet no one noticed the young girl, the one who caused it all, that stepped out of the large hole in the fire.

* * *

Lucy ran into the grassy fields as an older man in uniform chased after her. "Stop young girl! The magic army was called to round up everyone in the village," he said as he chased her. The girl was exhausted, this chase has gone on for two hours. "I won't hurt you! Please. Stop." The blonde looked behind her and noticed the man had a dark, gloomy look. 'Geez, this guy is scary!' she thought to herself.

Finally, she reached a forest and climbed the first tree she saw. Once on top of a branch, the blonde watched as the man ran past her. She let out a sigh of relief, and eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. Yet, if the young girl had cared to look around, she would have noticed a pair of eyes fixated on her.

**Earlier that morning…**

The pink-haired boy woke up and noticed his father was gone. "Igneel? Where are you? Are we playing another game of hide and seek," he yelled. When no reply came, the boy started searching for his father. "Igneel?" he would yell his name everywhere he went. Eventually, the boy got tired and sat on top of a hill.

"Where could Igneel be," the young boy, Natsu Dragneel, whined. He looked at the village in front of him. 'Could he be here,' he thought. "No," The pink-haired boy said to himself and soon realized the village was on fire. As he ran down the hill, he yelled, "Hey! What's going on?" His only response was the screams of the villagers around him. "Will someone answer me," he yelled on the top of his lungs. Surprisingly, that did not catch even one of the villager's attention. Natsu sighed and looked at the fire, 'That looks like tasty fire.' He drooled as he walked over to it. Before he could gobble some up, Natsu noticed someone leap out of the fire. As he walked closer, the person ran off and an army man chased after them. 'Maybe they know where Igneel is,' he thought and followed behind them.

A light tap on Lucy's shoulder immediately woke her up and she almost fell out of the tree. Before she could, someone grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back up. The blonde looked at the man in front of her. He had pink-hair and wore a grin so large it brought a smile to her too. "Hi! My name's Natsu Dragneel," he said while still grinning. The girl giggled, "I'm Luc-" Before she could finish her sentence, a large man tackled her and she fell off the tree hitting the ground roughly. Lucy whispered, "Layla…" before she lost consciousness.

"Hey! What was that for," Natsu yelled at the man. "Who are you anyway?" The stranger ignored him and threw the girl over his shoulder. "Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you," said the young boy as the man walked away. Natsu got irritated and chased after him, but the two mysteriously disappeared. "What? Where'd they go," the pink-haired boy asked.

* * *

Lucy woke up in a cold, dark cell. "Where am I," she said as she held her throbbing head. "You're in my dungeon," a voice echoed through her chamber. "Huh? What who's that…," she asked. "My name is Zero, and I have brought you here so you could be of use to me," the voice said. "H-how can I be of use to you," the blonde said, frightened. An evil laugh echoed throughout her cell which gave her shivers. "You have magic I want," Zero's voice said. "But I don't have any magic," Lucy says to the voice. "You do, and I can help you with your situation." "Before you ask, No you have no choice."

The next day, Lucy's training started. Zero's men came in her cell and took her away blindfolded. They went through many hallways before arriving in another room. Once there they hooked her up to a machine and un-blindfolded her. The girl looked at the machine and noticed she was on a table with cords attached to it. The blonde looked at the men, frightened, "Please… let me go." Zero, the leader, stood in front of her and shook his head. Then, he pulled a lever and magic began to flow through the cords into the table.

She screamed for hours as magic went inside her. "Please…" she whimpered. As the pain continued she remembered her sad life in the other world.

'_Daddy, look! I made you a rice ball!' Nine year old Lucy said as she placed it on her father's work table. She smiled brightly at her father, but he hadn't even seemed to notice. 'Daddy…' She began again, but before she could finish her father threw the rice ball of his table. 'I'm working! Go annoy one of the servants,' he yelled at her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at the rice ball she put so much hard work into. Lucy ran out of her father's office, sobbing._

"Stop," she whispered as more tears formed in her eyes. The pain was equal, the pain of her father and the magic. As she thought of the similarities, another shock wave of magic hit her and she went unconscious.

* * *

Lucy woke up in her cell chained to the wall. Quietly, she cried to herself. "I just wanted magic… and friends," the blonde said as she held her legs close to her chest. "I didn't want pain…," she said. As she wiped the tears off her face, the girl noticed her bag in the corner of the room. After scooting towards it, she opened it and noticed that it had been rummaged through. All that was left was a book. Lucy took the book and stared at the title. 'The Princess and the Dragon.' "I wonder if my dragon will come to save me…," she whispered. The young girl saw an image of the boy she saw a few days ago. "Natsu Dragneel…," she smiled. That night Princess Lucy dreamed about her own Dragon.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**It was kinda short and crappy, i know.**

**Should I continue writing this story?**


	3. A Friendship

**I'm back, yay! Hah… okay.**

**Chapter 3 awaits! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**7 Years Later.**

**Lucy Heartfilia, 19.**

"Hey, wake up," a guard yelled while shaking Lucy awake. "Yeah, yeah. I'm up, what's today's crappy schedule," she responded. The guard looked at his papers, "Magic Enhancement." The blonde made a sickening face to his reply, "Again?" She sighed and followed him out the door for another day of torturous treatment.

**At Fairy Tail…**

Lisanna Strauss walked into the guild and found her best friend, "Natsu!" She ran up to him and gave him a strangling hug. "Did you find us a mission for today," The white-haired girl asked while hopping onto a seat next to his. "Yeah! You won't believe the payment on this one," Natsu yelled in delight. The girl giggled, "Is that all you can think about?" She sighed, "Hey, where's Happy?"

"Lisanna! Run! They're after you," Happy screamed to her while flying in through a window. "They?" she asked. He nodded and quickly took a hold of her. "I'll take her out of here, Natsu you kick some bad guy butt," the exceed said to his friend while flying away with Lisanna. As the blue cat flew away with her, she could see her guild being destroyed. Tears filled the Take Over mage's eyes, "W-why? Why are they after me?" She wiped away her tears, "I don't get it." The white-haired girl opened her eyes and noticed a wind attack launched at them. "Happy watch o-" Before she could finish, the two plummeted to the ground.

"Oww…," The mage said while rubbing her neck, "Happy are you okay?" "Who's Happy? This thing," a man asked while holding the blue exceed. "Happy! Let him go!" Lisanna screamed. "I will. If you come with me without any trouble, or I will have this _thing_ turned into lunch," the strange man threatened. The mage nodded, "I-I will! Just please… let Happy go." The man smirked, "As you wish." Lisanna saw him throw Happy at a tree and walk towards her before she passed out.

**Five hours later.**

Lucy stumbled into her cell room and noticed an injured person laying on the ground. 'How did they get in here,' she thought. Quickly, the girl ran to the injured person's side and inspected their wounds. Noticing the stranger was bleeding through their side, the blonde tore off a piece of her shirt and bandaged the wound.

"Excuse me are you awake? Are you all right? Do you have a name," the blonde asked the bandaged stranger in front of her. As the white-haired girl in front of Lucy woke up she replied, "L-lisanna. My name is Lisanna, and I'm fine, thanks." The blonde smiled, "Your Welcome…Lisanna. I'm Lucy Heartfilia!"

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

I chuckled, "Lucy, right? I guess you're stuck with me for a while." The girl sitting in front of me smiled, "Yeah. I guess so." After a few minutes of sitting awkwardly in silence I spoke, "How long have you been here for?" "Oh… uh… 7 years," Lucy responded. I stared at her in shock, "7 YEARS?!" She nodded as she fumbled with her fingers in her lap. "Yeah… Don't worry though! I'm certain you have friends, and I bet they'll come save you anytime soon! So, you will probably only stay for a month," she said while smiling, sadly. "It's always a month, it has never been longer," she continued. "Why do you say that," I ask. "There were others," she responded.

I smiled at her, "Don't worry! In a month, both of us will be out of here. My friends will save not me, but us." Lucy looked up at me shocked, "W-what? Why do you say that?" I just laughed, "We're friends now, right?" With tears coming out of her eyes she just nodded. Once again I gave her a smile, "So have you heard of magic?"

**Regular P.O.V.**

"So tell me more about this… magic," Lucy said. "Wizards possess this magic. They can travel alone, or join guilds,"Lisanna told her new friend. "Guilds?" the blonde asked, confused. The mage smiled, "Yes, guilds. It's a group of wizards, in fact I'm in a guild." The blonde smiled and asked, "Can I be in a guild?" "Of course! After we get out of here, you and I can be in the same guild. My guild, no I mean _our _guild," said Lucy's new friend. The blonde stared at her in amazement, "_Our Guild._" The mage nodded, "_Our guild, our family."_

"Lucy Heartfilia," a guard opened their cell door, interrupting their conversation. "It's time for magic enhancement." _'Again? But this is the sixth time this week…,' _she thought to herself. Lisanna looked at her new friend and saw the fear in her eyes. "Hey! If she doesn't want to go she doesn't have to! It wouldn't hurt to not go to this '_Magic Enhancement'_ every once in a while," the white-haired mage yelled at the man. He walked up to her and slapped her. "Lucy will be released of duties for one day, and one day only. If you disrupt the schedule again you will have consequences."

The blonde ran over to her friend after the guard left. "Damn that hurt," Lisanna said while rubbing her cheek. "What were you thinking," Lucy yelled while checking her friend's face. "I could see these 'daily routines' bother you. I wanted to help, that's what a friend does after all," the mage replied with a serious expression. "_You are my friend._ So I will protect you," she continued. Once again, tears filled the blonde's eyes, "And from now on I promise I will protect you too, _my friend._" A smile came to the lonesome princess's eyes as she whispered the word 'friend' to herself. _"Always,"_ said the white-haired mage, and Lucy repeated her.

* * *

**1 Month Later.**

Lucy and Lisanna talked about the guild, Fairy Tail, and their secrets. Over time the two knew everything about each other. "Don't lie to me Lucy-chan, I know when you're upset. What are you thinking about this time," asked the white-haired mage. "I'm thinking about the wish," the blonde replied, sighing. The mage nodded, "What would've happened if you didn't make that wish? Would I have even been captured?" This time it was the blonde to nod, "Exactly, Lisanna-san. You know me too well." The two laughed, "Well I'm glad you made the wish Lucy-chan." "Yeah," replied the blonde in agreement.

One morning the two woke up and Lisanna had to leave for the assignments. "See you later, Lucy-chan," she said with a smile while waving. "Yeah, see you, Lisanna-san," Lucy grinned, waving back.

At nightfall, Lisanna returned to their cell. "Lucy-chan isn't here yet? That's a surprise," she said while lying on the cold hard floor. 'Might as well get some sleep,' she thought to herself. Yet, two hours later, she was awoken. "Lucy-chan…?" As she rubbed her eyes, she saw Zero in front of her. "Huh…?" "You are disrupting the schedule. We must throw you out," Zero told her. "Throw me out…?" the mage asked. He nodded, then pointed to the chains which she was now attached to. "They will dissolve your magic," he told her. "Dissolve…my…magic? B-but I can't live without my magic energy," Lisanna screamed at the man in front of her. All he did was nod and leave the room. Immediately, intense pain went through her body as her magic left her body. "Lucy-chan…," she whispered and collapsed on the ground.

**Two Hours Later.**

"Lisanna! Wake up," a familiar voice awoke the girl from her nightmares. "Huh…," she whispered and struggled to look up at the face in front of hers. A pink-haired boy came into view, "N-natsu?" He grinned at her, hiding his concern, "Sorry we took so long to find you." She smiled at him and reached up to pat him on the head. "You were a great friend Natsu, but I believe this is our farewell." Tears began to form in his eyes, "Stop speaking like you're going to die!" The white-haired girl shook her head. "I am."

"But Lisanna…," he began. She shook her head, "No Natsu." Lisanna hugged her friend one last time, "Natsu, will you do something for me?" "What is it," he asked urgently as she started to disappear in his arms. "Fulfill my promise." "What promise?" he yelled as she disappeared fully. As the wind fluttered by, a voice in the distance whispered to him. "Save Lucy for me, save my friend. She is a part of our family now."

* * *

**Sorry it was such a short chapter.**

**I'm also sorry for you Lisanna fans, I didn't know who else to use.**

**Anyway, since this chapter was short I will make chapter four soon.**

**Bye! Please leave reviews! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. A Promise

**I'm going to say sorry once again for the last chapter. Sorry!**

**Okay. Now that I've said that, I can begin. (I'm sorry if I'm too weird for you. ;-; )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

'_Save Lucy for me, save my friend.'_

Natsu clenched his fists while tears flowed from his eyes, "I promise you, I will save her!"

Lucy laid on the ground in pain, "W-where is everyone? Where did they go?" She tried to remember what happened through the haziness. "They just left… Everyone." She cried in both pain and sorrow as she remembered what had happened.

_The blonde was hooked up to a familiar machine. As she looked around, she noticed the people were in a rush. "E-excuse me. Zero? What's with the panic," she asked. He ignored her and did his usual casualties to activate the magic simulator. "Please tell me, uh… sir. Why-" "Shut up," he yelled and cranked up the machine to full power. The girl immediately passed out._

"I don't understand…," she whispered to herself.

_Lucy woke up and noticed she was unhooked from the machine, but tied up to the wall. "Time is up. They will come for you, but don't worry we'll see each other again." The blonde stared at Zero in shock, "Time is up?" He nodded and threw a small pack at her, "Take these with you. You'll need them once they get you." She opened the pack and saw it was filled with keys, "What?" "You will need them, be prepared." She nodded, "Okay, but where's Lisanna-san?" The torturer's face began to grow a smile, "She's gone now. You can't depend on her anymore." Lucy stared at the floor, "G-gone? As in dead?" She didn't need to look up to see the man nod. The girl cried, ignoring Zero and the rest of the world. _

"Once again I'm all alone." The blonde rocked herself back and forth while singing a lullaby.

Natsu ran down the halls and wondered why no one attacked him. 'I wonder if she's still here,' he thought to himself. Out of breath, he threw open a door and saw a blonde girl laying on the floor passed out. The pink-haired boy ran up to her, "Hey, girl. Are you alright?" The girl unemotionally looked up at him, "The stars will reveal the past, and hell will break." He stared at her unresponsive. "Hell will break." "Uh…," he touched her shoulder and the girl seemed to break free of her 'spell.' The blonde smiled at him, "Tell…. My Dragon… sorry." She then passed out in his arms.

* * *

**Two days later.**

Natsu walked into the medical room, "Has she woken up yet?" "No, there's no response," Master Makarov told him. The young boy sighed, "I'll watch her, go and be an old man." Makarov glared at him before leaving the room.

Lucy woke up in a room she didn't recognize. The walls were white and she was in a… bed? The blonde sat up and noticed a boy was asleep in a chair next to her. She smiled, "Thank you, but I must go." The girl got out of the medical bed and walked towards the window. She opened it and looked out, "Not too far of a jump. I should be safe." The blonde stood at the edge of the window preparing to jump off when something grabbed her arm. She gasped and fell backwards.

The girl looked to see what she fell on and noticed it was the boy. She immediately got off him, "I'm sorry. So sorry." She asked for his forgiveness, and he laughed. Lucy looked at him, "What?" The boy grinned and held out his hand, "I'm Natsu." She smiled at the familiar sounding name, "Lucy." He nodded with his hand under his chin, "Ah, so I did find the right girl." "Huh?" The blonde asked in confusion. "Oh… you see… I promised this girl named Lisanna that I would save you." Tears began to fill her eyes, "L-lisanna-san?" He nodded, not looking at the girl in front of him, "Yeah…" The boy rubbed the back of his neck, "And… Master Makarov said you can join our guild if you want, Fairy Tail."

_Lisanna nodded, "Our guild, our family."_

"I-I would like that," the blonde whispered to herself. She looked away from the boy as she began to break down. A warm heat wrapped around her, "Don't shed anymore tears, she wouldn't want that." The two sat there for a long while, hugging, comforting each other.

* * *

**I know it's short but I promise to make the next chapter soon!**

**I added a little NaLu there for you!  
**

**And yes I know this chapter was crappy. ;-;**

**Please Review! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**


	5. A Mark

**.o. Surprising Twist! I'm back!**

**Yay! Chapter five… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia, Magnolia._

"We're here! We're home," Natsu yelled cheerfully while pulling Lucy by the arm. The blonde looked up expecting to see a large mansion, but instead saw a building with a sign that said _'Fairy Tail.' _"FairyTail…," the girl whispered to herself, "I wish we could be here together."

The dragon slayer kicked open the door to the guild catching everyone's attention. "Hey Natsu! I heard you went out causing trouble again," a member yelled across the room. Before the man who spoke up knew it, he was getting a kick to the face. "N-natsu…," Lucy said while sweat dropping. "So Flame brain came back alive?" A half-naked man asked, interrupting the blonde. "As you can see I did Ice Princess," Natsu yelled in the man's face. The girl tapped on the strange half-naked man's shoulder, "Um, excuse me. Where can I find the guild master?" The boy didn't care to look at her, "Makarov? I haven't seen him all day." "Hey! Don't ignore me," the dragon slayer yelled at Gray. Before Lucy could ask the half-naked man anything else, the two boys began to fight. The blonde stood in amazement while watching the two fight. _'I'm so close to magic, real magic. It's so… beautiful.'_

Someone tapped on her shoulder making her jump, "You're Lucy right?" The blonde turned around to see a girl that looked like Lisanna. She nodded, while a knot began to grow in her stomach. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mirajane," the girl said while extending her hand out to Lucy. The blonde hesitantly shook the girl's hand. "I have a question… If you don't mind me asking." Mira nodded, indicating to continue. "By any chance, were you close to Lisanna-san," the blonde asked while staring at the floor. "Lisanna…," Mira said the name slowly as if it was painful. "I-I'm sorry, please forget that I said anything," the girl said while bowing apologetically. Lucy quickly waved the girl goodbye and ran off to find Makarov.

After an hour of running through halls, the blonde stopped at a door, panting. "I hope… this... is it." The girl knocked on the door, and a short man answered. "Hello? May I help you girl," he asked. "Are you the guild's master?" the blonde asked. The short man nodded, "Yes, I am Makarov. Who are you? Wait you are that girl that was with Natsu… Lucy was it?" The blonde smiled, "Yes, I was told to come here when I arrived. I apologize for being so late, this place is surprisingly huge." A smile spread across the old Makarov's face, "Ah, all is forgiven young girl. Now, I hear you want to join Fairy Tail, Is that correct?" The girl nodded and the man walked to his desk. "I see…," the guild master took a stamp out of a drawer, "Where would you like your mark?"

"My mark?" Makarov nodded, "Your guild mark, everyone in the guild must have one. Where would you like yours?" Lucy sat in a chair and thought for a moment. _'A guild mark. My guild mark. Where should I have it…?'_

_Lisanna picked up Lucy's hand, "I think you should put your guild mark here." The blonde looked at where her friend was pointing, "Why?" The takeover mage giggled, "Isn't that obvious? So everyone will know you're a part of Fairy Tail" Lucy stood up with a huge grin on her face, "Okay! It's settled, when we go to Fairy Tail I will get the mark on my hand." The blonde held up her right hand with pride. "I can walk around proudly with my new family."_

Lucy ran up to the pink-headed man, "Natsu! Look I got my guild mark!" Lucy squealed while holding up her right hand. The dragon slayer stared at the pink symbol and grinned. "Well, now that you're officially a part of the guild, we can go on a job!" He grabbed her right hand and ran towards Mira. "Mira I've got a job," Natsu said while holding a paper to the white-haired girl's face. While the beautiful mage stamped the paper, Lucy tried not to look the girl in the eyes.

**The Next Day.**

Natsu and Lucy met up at the train station. "So what's our job anyways," the blonde asked the dragon slayer. He handed her the flyer, "It shouldn't be anything difficult for a beginner." The girl nodded and read the paper. "We have to capture a bandit," the blonde asked, hesitant. The dragon slayer nodded with a grin, "Yep. Easy, right?" Lucy sweat dropped, "Y-yeah sure."

While the two were waiting for the train to arrive, the blonde had fear gnawing away at her. _'Capture a bandit? How could he think that's so simple?' _She sighed. _'Of course he would find it simple, he was crazy enough to face Zero.' _The blonde looked up at the sky, sadly. _'I'll never be brave, I'm a coward. Always have been. I couldn't even face Zero, yet _she_ could. I-I'm sorry, I can't be tough after everything you've done for me.' _Lucy faced away from Natsu, hoping he couldn't see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. _'I can never repay you, but I promise you… I will become stronger! I won't die, I won't be weak. I will never be afraid of the evil that had me locked up for years. Thank you for helping me, I hope I can find a way to repay you one day. I miss you, Lisanna-san.'_

Lucy sat across from Natsu on the train and looked out the window. "Trains…," the dragon slayer groaned. "Natsu!" A voice yelled and the two looked to see a cat flying towards them. "Hey Happy," the boy said waving at his exceed. "How could you Natsu… how could you forget me?" Happy said while crying. The blonde sighed and watched as the train started to move. "So Natsu…," the girl began but then noticed the boy was on the floor sick. She looked at the pair she had with her and sighed. "This is going to be a long day…," the blonde said while looking out the window once again.

* * *

**Yay! The end of Chapter five. It was short, i know.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review and stuff. Okie. Bye.**


	6. A Shadow

**Hello! I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**

**I know that last chapter wasn't so great… sorry!**

**Anyway Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Starving… need… food."

Lucy sighed as she watched Natsu crawl in desperation towards a restaurant. "You ate an hour ago! At this rate we're going to run out of the money Makarov loaned us." "We can spend some of it…," the pink-headed boy muttered while looking through the restaurant's window. The blonde grabbed him by the scarf and began to drag him away. "I thought I already said this…," the blonde glared at the boy. "We don't have enough money for you to eat five meals every hour!" "Aye!" Happy shouted as he was following the two. "But… how can I work on an empty stomach?" Natsu whined.

"Oh can it," Lucy yelled while hitting him on the head. "It's time to meet our client."

The trio walked along a long narrow path when a house magically appeared before them. "What the!" The blonde screamed. "What in the world is going on here?" Happy laughed at the girl's high pitched screams. "Oh shut up cat!" The blonde muttered a few words to herself before walking towards the house. As she knocked lightly on the door the blonde could hear the two boys giggling behind her. "The next one who laughs won't get a meal for five weeks!" She raised her fist in the air dramatically.

"Um... I'm sorry to interrupt you ma'am," a voice spoke behind the celestial mage. The girl turned white, "Hah… D-don't worry miss! Y-you didn't interrupt anything." The maid standing in the doorway nodded. "How may I assist you?" "We are looking for a Mr. uh… Nighten," Natsu spoke up, reading off the request sheet. "I see… You are here for my master's request. Follow me please." The maid opened the door for the trio to enter.

_Knock. Knock. _"Yes?" _Click. _"The mages whom received your task are here master," the maid said on the other side of the door. "Let them in." "Very well," the door opened and the servant guided them to their appropriate seats. "Thank you for joining us," the maid bowed and left the room.

"So you are the mages that took on my request. That is correct, is it not?" The client asked. "Yes sir. We are here to catch this thief who is after your gold," Lucy said while holding up the request form. The man nodded while examining it. "I would like for you to catch this bandit before he steals my gold." Mr. Nighten stared at the two, "The problem is no one can ever find a trace of whoever or what steals these items."

"Ah…" Lucy sighed. "This'll be tougher than I thought." "Aye," Happy said cheerful. "What are you so happy about cat," Lucy screamed at the exceed. "Nastu… Lucy is scaring me," the exceed told his partner with fake tears. The salamander nodded in agreement. "You're agreeing with him? The talking cat," Lucy asked in shock. "You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

_Midnight –Hargeon.  
_

Natsu woke up from his slumber. "Someone's coming." Lucy rubbed her eyes, "No wonder why there is no trace of the bandit. He comes out at the middle of the night!" "Shh!" Happy and his pink-headed friend said with a finger over their lips. "With all you're blabbering I can't hear them," salamander mumbled silently to himself. Lucy grabbed her keys in case of an attack, "Did you say something?" "Nope. Nothing…," Natsu said while peering through their client's window.

Before she could reply a crashing sound was heard from the back door. Natsu and Happy ran towards the sound. "Hey! Guys! Wait up," Lucy yelled after them. "Watch the front door Lucy-san," the blue exceed said while following his friend. "Fine…," Lucy mumbled. "But it's not fun being alone."

The blonde peered out the window once again and saw a shadow move. _Tsst. _She silently opened the front door and slipped outside. _'Now where did they go?_' she thought to herself. Then she saw the shadow move again. Her hand immediately went to her keys as she followed the mysterious shadow. The girl froze momentarily in thought. _'The abandoned shack. Why are they going there?' _Quietly, the girl moved along the edge of the shack and found the door. She slipped in without a noise.

_Bang._ A flash of light appeared followed by a buzzing in her ears. "W-what…?" Before she realized it she had her hands behind her back and a cold object against her neck. "What's going on?" The blonde asked still in shock. The object on her neck was removed, "I'm not going to hurt you as long as you stay in this room." Lucy nodded then realized they couldn't see her and replied with an 'okay.' "I was told to find you," A voice whispered behind her. "You are Lucy Heartfilia, aren't you?" "Y-yes," the blonde replied quickly.

"My captain told me to find you." A hand went to her neck which sent shivers down the girl's back. "Who are you? And who is your 'captain?'" A small chuckle echoed throughout the shack. "I'm just a shadow. As for my captain… I believe you are familiar with him." The speaker whispered in her ear, "Zero."

Lucy shuffled away from the 'shadow' in fear and laid her hand upon the door handle. She pulled down on it, but it wouldn't budge. A sharp stinging pain rushed onto her back. "Now now… I told you not to leave." The sharp object shined in the moonlight. "I will let you go as soon as I'm done talking." The blonde winced in pain, "J-just hurry up will you."

The voice sighed. "I guess my fun is over with. It's time to get to the reason why I'm here." Through the darkness Lucy tried to see the face of 'shadow.' It was no use. The moonlight was her only source of light, but it was blocked by clouds. "Why are you here," the blonde asked aggrivated. "Ah... You really do suck up the fun in everything," the 'shadow' whined. "I'm here to tell you we are on your side. Not these Fairy Tail people."

"_You?_ On my side?" Lucy laughed. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" The stranger sighed, "These people don't know you Lucy. We do." "Obviously they don't know me! I did just meet them. But it's not like you know me any better," Lucy yelled at which direction she thought 'shadow' was at. "We know you better than anyone," the voice spoke in a serious tone. "H-how could that even be possible though? I know you spent seven years with me…, but it's not like you _personally_ know me," she mumbled silently.

"On the contrary." A warm set of hands wrapped around one of hers. "We are your family."

* * *

**Blerb.**

**I guess I'll end it there.**

**Yippee. Enjoy. I know it's odd.  
**

**Bye. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
